familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Descendants of Richard Russell (1612-1676)
of Richard Russell and Maud Pitt #Richard Russell (1612-1676) #*m. Maud Pitt #*#Katherine Russell #*#Hon. James Russell (1640-1709) #*#Rev. Daniel Russell (1642-1680) #*#*m. 1676, Mehitable Wyllys (1658-1697) #*#**m. 1676, 1st, Isaac Foster #*#**m. 3rd, Rev. Timothy Woodrbidge (c1655-1732) #*#Elizabeth Russell (1644-) of Rev. Daniel Russell and Mehitable Wyllys #Rev. Daniel Russell (1642-1680) #*m. 1676, Mehitable Wyllys (1658-1697) (Rev. Daniel was her second husband) #*#Mabel Russell (1677-1730) #*#*m. 1st, 1701; Rev. John Hubbard (1679-1705) #*#*m. 2nd, 1707, Rev. Samuel Woodbridge (c1683-1746) of Mabel Russell and Rev. John Hubbard #Mabel Russell (1677-1730) #*m. 1st, 1701; Rev. John Hubbard (1679-1705) #*#Col. John Hubbard (-) #*#*m. 1724, Elizabeth Stevens #*#Daniel Hubbard, Jr. (1706-c1740) #*#*m. 1730, Martha Coit (1706-1782) of Mabel Russell and Rev. Samuel Woodbridge #Mabel Russell (1677-1730) #*m. 2nd, 1707, Rev. Samuel Woodbridge (c1683-1746) #*#Ward Woodbridge #*#Samuel Woodbridge #*#Elizabeth Woodbridge #*#Deodatus Woodbridge #*#Mabel Woodbridge #*#Russell Woodbridge of Col. John Hubbard and Elizabeth Stevens #Col. John Hubbard (-) #*m. 1724, Elizabeth Stevens #*#Col. Dr. Leverett Hubbard #*#Elizabeth Hubbard #*#*m. Rev. Esra Stilles of Daniel Hubbard and Martha Coit #Daniel Hubbard, Jr. (1706-c1740) #*m. 1730, Martha Coit (1706-1782) #*#Capt. Russell Hubbard (1732-1838) #*#Lucretia Hubbard (1734-?) #*#Daniel Hubbard, Jr. (1736-1796) #*#William Hubbard (1740-1801) #*#Elizabeth Hubbard (1741-1808) #*#*m. Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738-1807) of Elizabeth Hubbard and Benjamin Greene, Jr. #Elizabeth Hubbard (1741-1808) #*m. Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738-1807) #*#Mary Greene (1762-1852) #*#Martha Greene (1763-1790) #*#Benjamin Greene III (1764-?) #*#Elizabeth Greene (1766-?) #*#Lucretia Greene (1771-1851) #*#*m. Henry Wainwright (?-1827) #*#Sarah Greene (1773-?) #*#Anne Greene (1774-?) of Lucretia Greene and Henry Wainwright #Lucretia Greene (1771-1851) #*m. Henry Wainwright (?-1827) #*#Henry Wainwright, Jr. (1796-?) #*#Elizabeth Greene Wainwright (1798-?) #*#John Howard Wainwright (1799-1802) #*#Charles Wainwright (1801-1802) #*#Mary Greene Wainwright (1803-?) #*#Benjamin Greene Wainwright (1803-?) #*#Martha Greene Wainwright (1808-?) #*#Lucretia Wainwright (1810-1886) #*#*m. Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807-1888) of Lucretia Wainwright and Frederic Hall Bradlee #Lucretia Wainwright (1810-1886) #*m. Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807-1888) #*#Elizabeth Bradlee #*#Lucy Bradlee #*#Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) #*#*m. Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #*#Frederic Bradlee of Josiah Bradlee III and Alice Crowninshield #Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) #*m. Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #*#Sarah Crowninshield Bradlee #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*#*m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) #*#James Bowdoin Bradlee #*#Francis Crowninshield Bradlee of Frederick Josiah Bradlee I and Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas #Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) #*#*m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#Sargent Bradlee (1898-1987) #*#Malcolm Bradlee (1900-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff #Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) #*m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) #*#Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921-?) #*#Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1993) Refferences Books Proof: Of the Marriage of Richard Russell and Maud Pitt *The Pickering Genealogy: Being an Account of the First Three Generations of the Pickering Family of Salem, Mass., and the Descendants of John and Sarah (Burrill) Pickering, of the Third Generation, Pg. 435, by Harrison Ellery and Charles Pickering Bowditch Proof: Of the Marriage of Richard Russell and Maud Pitt and Their Children *An Account of the Russell Family of Charelstown (1904), publisher: n.p. Proof: That Daniel Russell is a child of Hon. Richard Russell *The Family Forest Descendants of Lady Joan Beaufort, Pg. 610, by Bruce Harrison *Biographical Sketches of Graduates of Harvard University in Cambridge, Massachusetts, Pg. 248, by John Langdon Sibley, M.A Proof: Of the Marriage Daniel Russell and Mehitable Wylls *The Family Forest Descendants of Lady Joan Beaufort, Pg. 610, by Bruce Harrison *The Signers of the Mayflower Compact and Their Descendants, Pg. 41, by Henry Whittemore Proof: Of the Marriages of Mehitable Wylls to Isaac Foster, Timothy Roodbridge and Rev. Daniel Russell *The Family Forest Descendants of Lady Joan Beaufort, Pg. 610, by Bruce Harrison Proof: Of Mabel Russell (1670-1730) and Her Marriages and Children *The Family Forest Descendants of Lady Joan Beaufort, Pg. 808, by Burce Harrison Proof: Of Col. John Hubbard (-) and His Marriage and Children, and Daniel Hubbard, Jr. (1706-c1740) and His Marriag and Children *The Family Forest Descendants of Lady Joan Beaufort, Pg.1098, by Bruce Harrison Internet Category:Descendancy lists